


(un)necessary words

by captainuselessjack



Category: aquariumprincess23's ocs
Genre: Angst, M/M, this is not finished!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainuselessjack/pseuds/captainuselessjack
Summary: If the world ended today would you regret anything?Everything?Or nothing?





	(un)necessary words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aquariumprincess23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquariumprincess23/gifts).



 

 

 

_They've always said the world was gonna end someday, they just forgot to mention it would be today..._

 

  
The morning started just the same as any other.

The air was soft, the birds were singing happily, and the sun broke into my bedroom the moment the curtains were separated from each other.

So, I now ask you.  
Why...did this happen?  
Why..?

I suppose no-one really cares.  
Right now, all they can think is 'we need to get out of here. We need to survive to this!'  
Still, I can't help but keep thinking 'why?'.

Why couldn't we all just keep living quietly without much worries? Without this much pain.

Why couldn't we just keep being happy?

"You don't know what you have until you lose it."

Bullshit.

I knew what I had. I knew it...  
I knew it and I still didn't do anything.  
Everyday was just the same,  
But. I guess I don't really regret much.

I mean, during all these years, from the moment I woke up to the moment I went to bed, I could see him.

From my window or from behind a tree.

I could see him.

And how beautiful he was...

Fragile as if a small brise could tear him apart. Skin and hair even whiter than snow, as if a bit of sunlight could burn him in to ashes. And eyes. Ohh, his eyes. The type that could see all the secrets you locked deep down in your soul.

Well...eye. Since the other one was always beneath a huge bandage.

He didn't like to talk much.  
At least not with me.

However, when he was taking care of the garden you could see the light shining so bright in his eye.  
Words weren't necessary at all.

I knew what I had.

I think it was in a morning just like this that I saw him for the first time. Walking through the main hall with his eyes glued to the ground.

How many years have passed since that day?

Mikhail...

Oh, Mikhail.

 

 

_They've always said the world was gonna end someday, they just forgot to mention it would be...my world..._


End file.
